Star Wars Rise of The Sith Arc
by Void Empire
Summary: After Jaune is expelled from Beacon Academy due to forged transcripts he unlocks his Sith powers and is found by a Sith Deathwatch member and is trained to be ready to take his revenge on those who wronged him [ Working on Next chapter ] [ Need Beta Readers ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first crossover im doing so go on ahead and give criticism and be as savage as you want no im just kidding only constructive criticism so yeah i don't own anything at all credit goes to the respected owners**

 _flashback_ **thinking**

 _im afraid due to your transcripts being forged you are expelled professor ozpin says with a sadden look on his face p-professor ozpin there has to be a way for me to stay jaune arc says scared that he might go to jail im afraid not you are lucky i am only expelling you forgery of transcripts is against the law and is punishable by 4 years in prison ozpin explains to jaune_

 _jaune is now showing walking through the emerald forest after running for beacon and its security after attacking cardin winchester_

 _FUCK I CANT BELIEVE I GOT CAUGHT I SWEAR ILL GET BACK AT THEM after jaune says that he smashed the ground now looking angry and his eyes are the same as blakes and glowing almost like a sith hey kid a voice said from behind huh? when jaune turns around he sees someone in armor looking like mandolorian armor and has the deathwatch symbol on his left chest_

 _what do you want jaune says angry you look like you got no where to go come with me ill give you something to live for the deathwatch member says whats you name jaune asks Kendo Jegoso kendo introducing himself jaune arc that's my name_

 _skips to 3 years later also time outside of remnant is faster for jaune its been 3 years for remnant its been 3 months_

 _jaune come here kendo requests what is it master jaune asks? i wanted to give you something kendo says grabbing a saber off the wall the darksaber the most ancient light saber to exist it belong to our former leader before the sith know as darth maul killed him kendo explaned_

 _then your former leader was weak unlike you and me jaune says exactly we are the only sith deathwatch members me the former sith lord and you my apprentice kendo enplanes with me as leader and you as my heir to the throne death watch shall overpower mandolor, the republic AND THE SEPARATISTS kendo explained yes my master jaune says knelling down and bowing his head_

 _skips to 1 year later present time_

blaster firing through space as the deathwatch reaper fleet under the command of lieutenant jaune jegoso is attacking the recusant fleet under the command of general grievous many ships from the separatist fleet are destroyed or damaged while the deathwatch fleet is barely scratched since jaune only has the most skilled crew for his fleet

however grievous's ship is the most in between damaged and destroyed however jaunes personal squad of fighters are boarding the capital ship of the separatist fleet the providence class mk3

(Play Star Wars- The Imperial March Loop it)  
Jaune is walking through the halls of the ship with the sounds of explosions and blasters going around him he is wearing the basic deathwatch suit but its black with red stripes his guards are also wearing the same colors except its red with black stripes and have two red light sabers they took from sith acolytes as jaune is walking he cuts 6 battle droids in half and his guards cut 2 super battle droids each in half

as jaune approaches the bridge of the ship he hears talking from in the bridge "shh" jaune says telling his men with him to stack up on the door from inside grevious is talking to the commander droid I want a full report on damages to the fleet and ship NOW grevious says angry sir we may have a problem one of the droids at one of the consoles says what is it grevious asks walking towards the droid looking at the screen we may have been boarded and the leader may be the sith acolyte of kendo jegoso the droid says WHAT grevious yells angroully and slashing at the console with one of his light sabers WHOA the droid yells moving out of the way just in time

NOW jaune yells blowing the door open debris hitting an destroying most of the droids in the bridge hello grevious its good to see you again jaune says greeting sarcastically ahh jaune jegoso its a pleasure as always but a pleasure with you is always a BURDEN when grevious yells that he unfolds all four of his arms and activated his light sabers

jaune then gets in the same battle stance as darth maul his second master (End Star Wars- The Imperial March) go back half a year to jaunes trainig on dantooine jaune is sparing with darth maul but he is out matched and misses maul uses the chance to swing at jaune stopping at jaunes throat you need to focus use your emotions to guide you use your anger or you shall for surtain die in a real battle maul says giving advice to the young sith skip back to the present

(Play Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates) jaune and grevious clash sending sparks everywhere jaune force pushes grevious down the hall grevious catching him self with his light sabers he turns around and runs towards the hanger as jaune chases him they have small clashes while running in the hanger deathwatch and droids are in small firefights grevious closes a door behind him and locks jaune out by the time jaune cuts open the door grevious is already in his ship leaving dammit everyone to your fighter blow the charges and get grevious i want HIM DEAD NOW jaune yells

(End Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates) jaune and the rest of the deathwatch on board the ship lift off the fly after grievous and they set off the charges on the ship destroying it in blaze of fiery glory hahahaha lets see you follow me to a planet so far away you will never get me hahahah grevious laughs as he enter hyperspace heading towards a planet

dammit first mate where is heading jaune asks sir you not going to like his first mate keluno rigortio says what is it jaune ask he is heading towards remnant keluno responds uggh keluno set the fleet course for remnant we have separatist to kill

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my crossover story anyways next chapter comes out tomorrow wee ya the void out


	2. Chapter 2

**hello and welcome to the second chapter of star wars rise of the sith arc once again i don't own anything credit goes to the respected owners**

 _flashback_ **thinking**

 **(Play Star Wars The Clone Wars - Star Wars Main Title & A Galaxy Divided)**

after a treacherous battle against a separatist fleet chasing after General Grevious and a duel jaune arc and his deathwatch reaper fleet now head towards remnant to catch and finish off Grevious meanwhile Grevious is preparing a droid army at his secret base hidden at near vale if Grievous succeeds he will be able to conquer vale and its unsuspecting populace

 **(End Star Wars The Clone Wars - Star Wars Main Title & A Galaxy Divided)**

on board jaunes capital ship witch is salvaged and repaired jedi cruiser colored black with two red stripes down the sides next to the main hanger with the deathwatch symbol on it jaune is wearing his heir armor (witch looks like old republic sith warrior armor but its colored dark blue with black and red stripes down its chest a jetpack and wrist rockets)

first mate keluno how long till we arrive at remnant jaune asks eta 1 minute keluno says good prepare a small force to land construct a base of operations jaune say yes sir as jaune ordered this he walked to his personal armory to get his assault armor (witch has blasters his dark saber jetpack wrist rockets and arm darts and looks like the sith juggernaut armor for the old republic)

================================ On Remnant With General Grevious ================================ General sir a droid asks what is it im busy fixing my ship grevious says annoyed we have incoming deathwatch forces about 5 dropships with 60 men in each jaune is in the very back dropship the droid enplanes hahaha so eager to fight me that sall get the sith killed prepare the defenses activate all battle droids i want them DEAD grevious ordered

apon that order the alarms in flared and all the droids activated taking defensive positions in the base droids with Anti Air weapons took place on the roof of the facility with crab droids and droidikas took position in front of every door super battle droids on the roof with the AA droids and crab droids

====================== With Jaune And His Men ====================== alright every one listen up normally we have a plan when it come to a ground assault but not this time since if we fail we can destroy the facility from orbit with the fleet all i want is grevious dead alright jaune orders his men bow there heads alright then lets go kill a separatist GENERAL when jaune yells this he raises his saber in the air activates it when he does this his men cheer after the dropship land one of jaunes men yells CHARGE and his men charge and open fire on the droids and the droids fire back both sides engaging in massive fire fight on of the dropships going to land troops get shot down by the aa droids crashing making a pillar of fire

========================================= At Beacon Academy With Team RWBY and NPR =========================================

soooo what should we do today the energetic leader of team rwby asks well we could go into vale it is a nice day after all the faunus of team rwby added yeah i need a refill on dust anyways yang added HEY theirs smoke coming from a random student says over on the horizon smoke and the sounds of gunfire can be heard and seen Attention all students return to you dorms professor ozpin said on the intercom

What going on over there nora asks i dont know but it cant be good ren says come on we have to head back to our dorm well let a huntsmen deal with it weiss says

=========================== In Headmaster Ozpins Office ===========================

Ozpin why have you contacted me you never usually talk to me unless there is problem generally ironwood says general there is a problem usually never has anything going on there but right now there is smoke and sounds of combat coming from there im requesting you to send some vtol's to scout it out before i can send a team to deal with it ozpin says "sigh" all right ozpin ill send 4 vtol's to recon the area but then its your problem ironwood says ending the call

===================== Back With The Assault ====================

the firefight is continuing deathwatch is pushing slowly but the amount of droids there a holding them back a deathwatch trooper hiding behind a rock grabs the arm of a droid that walks past and flips it holding it down and shooting it in the head unfortunately when he stands up he gets killed by a barrage of blaster fire we cant move where is the captain one of the troopers asks i don't know another one responds in the forest to the right of the death watch assault a battalion of 15 assassin droids are preparing attack the assault from the flank when a rocket explosion destroys 3 of them and jaune lands in the middle he pull his darksaber out and cuts 2 in half and cutting 1 of there guns the one without the gun hits jaune and drops his saber jaune then pulls out dual dc 17 pistols activating his jet pack he jumps and shots all around him he destroys all but 2 when he lands he uses the force and grabs his saber and cuts the last two in half around him the body's of the droids are sparking he look at the facility and foce jumps towards it he smashes through a window next to the room with grevious

I want a report on the assassin droids grevious orders uhh sir there dead the droid says WHAT! grevious yells slashing and killing the droid "ahhhh" the droids yells dying suddenly the wall blows open and jaune runs in slashing at grevious his attack gets blocked and grevious kick him knocking jaunes helmet off grevious has a shocked look on his face he then laughs hahahahaha so i see i did more then just scratch you the first time we met jaune has a scared face 3 scratched marks down his face a robotic left eye and his right eye is fully glowing yellow of a sith

 _aghh jaune yells as he is slashed and thrown out a window after his first encounter with grevious skips to jaune now in a batica tank haling after he lost his left eye and his right leg and left arm_

back to the present

you may have taken my arm leg and eye but you will never take my life jaune says grabbing his helmet and gets into darth mauls fighting stance preparing for the final dual between the two hahahah you may be right but i can TRY (Play Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates) a dual erupts between them both and they clash over and over soon jaune uses the force to push grevious back he catches him self before he can get sent flying he cuts the floor making both of them fall now they are fighting while falling clashing and sending sparks every where when they land they send a shockwave outwards making every thing rumble as the two continue to fight jaune jump and slahes out one of grevious's eyes making him flinch jaune take the chance and cuts grevious's arm and leg off

(End Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates)

hm its over grevious you failed jaune says maybe so but count duku will come for you and he will kill you grevious says with a raspy voice im counting on it as jaune says that he stabs grevious in the chest NOOOO grevious yells dying jaune pulls out his saber and as he look out the window he sees his men cheering as they took the facility and deactivated all the droids

ATTENTION THIS IT THE ATLAS MILITARY STAY WHERE YOU ARE

 **and that is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed see yea next time void out**


	3. Chapter 3!

**I'M BACK sorry if i delay things a lot but my family problems are solved and i'm perfecting my writing as it so happens im taking a creative writing class for writing books and stories anyways here's the next chapter**

 **Once more i don't own anything credit goes to the respected owners**

"Jaune talking"

'Deathwatch Member Talking'

,more than one person talking,

`new person talking

ATTENTION THIS IS THE ATLAS MILITARY STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR WE WILL SHOOT

Jaune P.O.V

"Alright everyone don't shoot them"

'Why not sir it would be an easy victory'

"Because i like to play around with my enemies"

'Yes sir'

As the atlas v tol's land jaunes men hold their guns down but keep their guard up just in case something happens when the doors open a woman walks out with a squad of atlas robots and

The other vtol let out squads of atlas soldiers when they exit they aim at jaune and his men

Hello my name is winter schnee of the atlas military you are under arrest for causing fear in vale and beacon academy come peacefully and you won't be harmed

When she says this jaunes men looks at each other and then laughs

what is so funny winter asks 'you have no chance against us you would die before you could do anything we are stronger than the republic or the separatists' 'dude shut up then don't about anything outside this planet' what did you just say? 'crap' who is your leader

"I am and i'm guessing you want me to go with you to see general ironwood if that is so i will go with you on one condition" what "i get to take my best men with me and you don't hand cuff me or my men" alright "alright SHINJO KUTOKO OVER HERE NOW" ,YES SIR,

Jaune and his two men enter the vtol with winter and her men and jaune instructs his men to return to the Altis his main capital ship in his fleet and his ship that he resides in since its rare for jaune to return to mandalore since he and his death watch members took it back and then death watch split into two after that for control jaune and his master are the leader of this faction the Death Watch Blood Mark the other faction is New Mandalore after the old leader declared himself ruler of mandalore and its moons

Jaune and his men are in the vtol sitting quietly and waiting till they arrive for jaune he remembers this place since he hates it the most around now ironwood is visiting ozpin in preparations for the vytal festival

`aren't you going to take your helmet's off "no miss we don't like taking them off"

`don't ever call me miss again `ma'am we are arriving at beacon eta 1 minute`

After arriving at beacon winter and everyone else on board get off a crowd forms once they land

The students that are there are wondering why atlas was here and who were the others in the weird armor

When they start walking shinjo detects someone on his motion tracker 'boss' "what is it shinjo" 'someone is coming i think they are here for the woman' "then let them have her blend into the crowd and wait to see what happens" when jaune orders this with his deeper voice thanks to his helmet him and his two men blend into the crowd someone walks towards winter he looks drunk

`hey ice queen what took yous so long` (also this takes place in volume 2 but since winter is there so is qrow) `qrow branwen what do i owe the displeasure (AND i don't feel like writing the whole fight just look up qrow vs winter on youtube and after go back to this since this will be right after)

Nearing the end of the fight right as the two were about to clash and ironwood was going to intervene a blaster bolt lands in between qrow and winter "that enough you brought us here for a reason don't keep us waiting or we will leave and you will never see us again"

`winter who are these 3` `g-general these are the leader and 2 of his men they are the ones that were causing the disturbance at ` `ozpin will want to meet them let's head up to his office` general ironwood begins leading them to ozpin's office but of course jaune and his men are being watched by the students in beacon plus weiss is trying to hold ruby down since she wants to examine the black watch armor as they reach ozpin's office they can hear two people arguing 'ozpin you can be serious about bringing the people who were causing fear to the populus here at beacon they could be a threat or worse' 'that is exactly why i brought them glynda they could also be a great ally i sent a drone to monitor the battle at mt glenn' 'battle?' 'yes battle they seem to have more people than we thought here let me show you the battle' ozpin pulls out his scroll and pulls up jaune's battle at mt glenn as glynda was about to speak ironwood announced his presence 'ozpin' 'oh hello james i'm guessing you brought the man in charge of the visitors' 'yes his and two of his men despite the fact that i told winter only to bring him' 'i'm sorry sir but we were short on time and it was a minor addition' 'its fine winter i'm not mad i was just adding what the order was why don't you go spend time with your sister we are here for the vytal festival' 'yes sir' "men you two do the same explore the school as long as ozpin is ok with it" 'i am just fine with it as long as they don't use their guns unless needed also take these passes they will let you get food at the cafeteria without student ID' 'thank you sir shinjo lets go' as shinjo, kutoko and winter leave silence engulfed the room until ozpin speaks one word 'welcome back to remnant jaune arc'

Beacon Cafeteria with shinjo and kutoko

'So what do we do since we're not on guard duty' 'i mean we are in the cafeteria why not get some food' 'alright' both of them went to get food when asked for student ID they just showed the passes ozpin gave them and they were let passed shinjo got some bacon,eggs and hashbrowns while kutoko got some pancakes and 2 slices of toast both of them went to sit down at an empty table when shinjo took his first bite into his bacon he had the face of pure joy since every time he gets food he usually get bad rations while kutoko actually cooks his food so he is used to it while they were eating teams rwby and npr walk in talking up a storm 'OMG OMG OMG i can't wait until the vytal festival tournament all the new people and weapons OHHHH i just can't wait' 'sis calm down you even more hyper then nora' 'sorry yang but i'm still excited about the people in armor i saw in the courtyard i so want to meet them and talk for hours about what their armor is made of and what it does' it's probably just armor you dolt it only protects you from harm when your aura is depleted that's all armor ever is weiss say annoyed (this is just easier to tell who is talking amongst team rwby and npr) ruby was about to retaliate but she was the very same people with armor sitting at a table without their helmets on shinjo has green hair in a man tail and x shaped scar on his cheek and he has grey blue eyes kutoko has snow white hair with red tips at the ends of his hair and he has kind of a mustache growing buts still low shinjo even though sound like he is in his twenties he's actually only 16 along with kutoko 'OMG yang that them the people with armor' 'wait ruby' before yang could stop her ruby sped toward the two black watch elites and started asking questions at blazing speeds run 'umm could someone explain to me what's happening' as he says that he puts his hand out trying to stop the speedster but he accidentally grops ruby 'uhhh' 'dude your gonna die' ' **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER** ' 'fuck'

 **Boom cliffhanger i know i just got back to writing but i'm not gonna write two whole fucking chapter into one just wait till the next chapter to come out until then void out**


	4. Notice and Trailer

**Hey everyone void here so unfortunately im putting this story on hold for a little while mostly because i have lost interest in it and i don t feel like i can continue it i am thankful thought for the amount of people who like this story it honestly surprised me and i never deserved it and i thank you for all of you that support my story and i'm hoping that you will support me in my next that i am making i have already made a trailer for it and it is just past this notice and i can t do this story alone so i once again call upon you all of you who support the story i need co writers all you need to do is message me and i'll send you the discord link and now the trailer for my new rwby fanfiction Remnant a New Order: The Rise of Kommandant Arc a new story revolving around the lovable idiot Jaune Arc after he was kicked out of beacon and was sucked into a mysterious portal to Modern Day Germany as a child who eventually starts a 4th Reich and conquers the world 20 years later in 2028 and reopens the portal to remnant so here is the trailer**

The camera slowly moves into and dark empty room with total silence. When the sudden noise of heavy boots walking on a marble floor are heard, lights reveal a small area from darkness a piano made of the finest wood painted black to match the greyed cover of the lid with silver white strings and hammers

Soon the source of the footsteps are revealed to be from a tall man with Shiny black boots with grey pants that lead to a grey uniform with a brown belt with a silver buckle engraved with the arc family sigil with two claw marks over it and a short sword hanging from the left side of the belt with the handle colored black and silver as the blade itself was a beautiful white with waved black lines in it the with the coats buttons colored silver with several medals clipped to his coat 3 are souvenirs from his victories a American, Soviet, and British Medals where clipped on and a German Werchmant medal that clarifies him as a general on his left arm is a red band with a swastika on it in his right hand he holds a Rosa putting it in his pocket on his head he wears a German generals hat.

His face have two piercing red eyes and short white hair he has a German Werchmant necklace around his neck. As he approaches the piano the room shakes as he calmly walks towards it as he gets closer the sounds of gunfire outside can be heard.

As he sits down he puts on two pitch black gloves and removes the cover on the piano keys as he gets ready to play.

 **(Play "Vengeance" - Dark Classical Piano Music)**

Soon the sounds of gunfire outside deafen as the man swiftly plays the piano without a care in the world the memories of his victories play in flashbacks as he remembers when he overthrow the German government and publicly executed President Steinmeier. And the memory of him killing Vladimir Putin in front of his people by impaling him on a statue of himself. He reminisces when Donald trump bowed to him and gave him America and gave up its freedom and when he convinced the Japanese imperialists to start a civil war and how he helped them win and conquer china and the rest of the Asian countries. He loved the memory of shooting the queen of Britain several times before he killed her and conquered the rest of the world the only problem is the resistance that is trying to kill him.

As he is about to get through half of the song the camera faces the man and show the door behind him burst open with a German soldier shooting at resistance soldiers.

"Kommandant Arc the resistance if making a push towards this position we don't know how long we can hold!"

"Hm do not worry there is no reason to get worked up"

"But sir they are getting closer!"

"I know and i will deal with them myself" **(stop "Vengeance" - Dark Classical Piano Music)**  
"They are nothing but pests to me" And with that a surge of purple electricity flows like wildfire and his eyes change from red to dark purple as stretches his glove

"After all i am not called the Dark Reaper for nothing"

The camera then fades to black

 **And there we go i hope you guys like the trailer because this will be a full story when i get a few writer to help me so until then Void Out**


End file.
